Amigos con Beneficios
by DeSencadenaMientoAgreSor
Summary: Dib los siguió hasta la base. Se asomó por la ventana rápidamente al escuchar los gritos del robot. "Ya empezó" se dijo a sí mismo imaginando que Zim le hacía cosas horribles al pelirrojo en ese momento. Nada lo preparó para lo que vería. [Zim x Keef] y [Zim x Dib] (¡FINALIZADO!)
1. Chapter 1

**-AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS-**

_¡Saludos! Como se habrán dado cuenta ya… no puedo sacar Invasor Zim de mi sistema, corre por mis venas, como pañales radioactivos gigantes, ¡los pañales me controlan!_

_Jajaja esta vez traigo un mitad ZAKR mitad ZADR porque me pareció interesante mezclar la idea, no hay muchos fics ZAKR y Keef me parece tan jodidamente desesperante y encantador que esto fue inevitable, no se trata de un trio si eso piensan (a menos de que ustedes lo pidan en un review después de leerlo), aun así cada uno tendrá su momento a lo largo de estos dos capítulos. _

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS: Vocabulario no adecuado y contenido sexual. **

**CAPÍTULO 1. ¿Celoso?**

Lo odiaba, lo aborrecía, lo detestaba, pero a la vez lo admiraba y le gustaba tanto que el decir todo esto junto hasta sonaba ridículo. De por sí él se sentía ridículo al admitir que Zim era el causante de la mayor parte de sus sueños húmedos, aún mantenía la esperanza de que aquello fuera pasajero, una treta cruel por parte de la cuestión hormonal… ¡Pero no! Aquella sensación de atracción hacia su enemigo crecía y crecía sin darle tregua alguna.

-¡Hola amigo!- Saludó entusiasta un pelirrojo al entrar al salón. Zim tan sólo hizo un saludo militar con su mano y siguió cómodamente sentado equilibrando una pluma sobre sus labios. El chico se quedó parado frente al pupitre del extraterrestre con una gran sonrisa, esperando más atención de Zim lo cual no sucedió.

-Keef- Susurró Dib por lo bajo. Aquél niñato le parecía insoportable, ahí cerca de Zim con su cara de imbécil, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes. No tenía sentido por más que le diera vueltas al asunto, hasta donde él sabía, Zim consideraba a aquel niño sumamente desagradable, si hasta lo había amenazado con sacarle los órganos si se le volvía a acercar.

De hecho ellos habían elaborado un plan hace tiempo para deshacerse de Keef, fingiendo ser amigos y dándose un gran abrazo… abrazo que no podía recordar sin estremecerse y no de desagrado precisamente _(Episodio 30- Return Of Keef)_.Y ahora le permitía estar cerca de él sin amenazarle de alguna manera, así nada más…

-¡Ya cállense y vayan a sus lugares!- Gritó la Srita. Bitters que apareció repentinamente desde la oscuridad de un rincón del salón asustando a varios alumnos de muerte. Los chicos comenzaron a tomar asiento.

-¡Keef dije a sus lugares!- Gritó con furia al joven que seguía de pie frente al chico de piel verde.

-Perdón señorita Bitters- Se disculpó amablemente y aún con su típica sonrisa se fue a tomar asiento

-Ya era hora- Dijo Dib satisfecho al ver que el chico desaparecía de su campo visual.

A la hora del almuerzo todos ocupaban las mesas de siempre, Dib había aprendido a mantener las conversaciones paranormales para sí mismo por lo que ahora sus compañeros no dudaban en sentarse a la mesa con él y su hermana para entablar alguna conversación.

Escuchaba sin prestar real atención a los dos chicos que habían tomado asiento con ellos ese día, hablaban de una nueva serie de televisión y otras cosas que en realidad a Dib no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, Gaz se limitaba a ignorarlos, como siempre su concentración se limitaba de momento a su GS2.

Entre los dos chicos sentados frente a él, podía ver a Zim en la mesa de enfrente, yacía solo, fingiendo comer el asqueroso menú del día, pero su soledad no duró mucho. Pudo ver a Keef acercarse a él con su charola de comida.

-Hola amiguito ¿Puedo sentarme contigo hoy?- Escuchó que el chico preguntaba. Zim lo miró de arriba abajo y finalmente se hizo a un lado permitiéndole sentarse junto a él. Veía a Keef hablar y hablar pero no alcanzaba a descifrar lo que decía, Zim aparentemente le escuchaba mientras se dedicaba a vaciar en pequeños lapsos el contenido de su charola en la del pelirrojo para que él se comiera todo.

Debía admitirlo, Keef le desagradaba en tantas formas, pero no por ser tan positivo, enérgico, empalagoso y fastidioso… lo que en realidad no soportaba era verlo tan cerca de Zim y que éste se lo permitiera ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?, desde hace dos semanas los venía viendo juntos y era algo que simplemente no tragaba. Podría ser que el Invasor de pronto encontrara la compañía del pelirrojo gratificante, que en realidad fueran amigos… ¡No! ¡Imposible! Debía ser otra cosa, quizá Keef ahora fuera parte de algún experimento de Zim, sabía que el Irken consideraba interesante la experimentación con humanos.

-Bueno terminamos, iremos a jugar football, si quieres puedes unirte a nosotros cuando termines tu almuerzo-Lo invitó por primera vez uno de sus compañeros mientras se levantaban.

-Gracias, lo pensaré- Respondió con una sonrisa amable y los vio marcharse.

-Sus pláticas son estúpidas…prefiero oírte hablar a ti de fantasmas y vampiros- Dijo Gaz con fastidio mientras veía de reojo a su hermano sacar un audífono de su chaqueta y sujetarlo a su oreja.

-¿Y ahora escucharás conversaciones ajenas?... que detalle.

Dib sólo atinó a sonreír, a ella no podía ocultarle nada, lo conocía muy bien. En efecto, lo que había colocado en su oreja no era para escuchar música, se trataba de un amplificador de audio y aunque podía escuchar cualquier conversación que se llevaba a cabo entre sus compañeros en ese momento, había una en especial que le interesaba.

-Es asombroso Zim, me alegra ser de ayuda, me divertí mucho antier, fue tan divertido, tú eres increíble, me gustaría repetirlo, claro si tú quieres porque a mí no me molesta y tú sabes que…

-Si te callas lo consideraré… dime ¿Te callarás?- Cuestionó ya algo fastidiado de su voz.

-Mmm- Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo mientras asentía enérgicamente moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Bien entonces vendrás a mi base después de la escuela… humano desesperante…

-¡Sííííííííí!- Gritó alegre pero cayó al instante cuando Zim metió una cucharada bien cargada de comida a su boca.

-Ahora me voy, me complacerás más tarde… no quiero saber de ti hasta la salida ¿me entiendes?- Zim ya se había puesto de píe y lo sujetaba por el mentón viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Keef asintió como un bonito niño regañado y vio al Irken alejarse.

-¡Lo sabía!- Gritó victorioso llamando la atención de más de uno, pero pronto lo ignoraron.

-¿Qué sabías Dib?- Preguntó Gaz sin despegar la vista de su videojuego.

-Keef está siendo víctima de terribles experimentos que Zim realiza con él, estoy seguro, irán a la salida a su base.

-Ashhh- Suspiró Gaz meneando su cabeza en desaprobación.-Dib… no es la primera vez que va a su base, los hemos visto irse juntos estas últimas semanas, si así fuera Keef ya hubiera desaparecido misteriosamente o mostrado algún cambio… pero míralo, sigue siendo el mismo tonto de siempre… al igual que tú- Respondió cerrando su videojuego para verlo directamente.

-Eso es lo que Zim quiere que creamos Gaz- Reprochó sin querer aceptar las duras verdades que ella exponía.

-Admítelo, estás celoso de Keef por ser amigo de Zim…

-¡No inventes! Eso es ridículo- Trató de defenderse aunque aquello no tuviera nada de ridículo y fuera cierto. Celos, no había mejor forma de describirlo.

-Sí… tan ridículo como que estás enamorado de Zim- Atacó Gaz enseguida divirtiéndose con las expresiones que hacía su hermano, como si se tratara de un animal acorralado.

-¿Qué? De dónde sacas eso…

-Tus gemidos por las noches a veces no me dejan dormir… Oh Zim, así, hazlo así- Arremedó ella con burla mientras su hermano se ponía aún más pálido y comenzaba a ahogarse con el jugo que estaba bebiendo.

-Y-Yo… yo…- La lengua se le había enredado, era una suerte que no se ahogara con la misma.

-¡No!... no digas nada, con tu reacción me basta- Dicho esto volvió a su videojuego. Dib miraba a un costado completamente ruborizado. Al menos le alegraba que su hermana no hubiera insistido con el tema.

-¡Oh vaya! Me gané otra gelatina- Escuchó la voz alegre del pelirrojo que sostenía la tapa de la gelatina que estaba a punto de comer. Lo miró con desagrado por unos segundos y decidió investigar directamente.

-Hola Keef ¿Puedo sentarme?- Saludó fingiendo una gran sonrisa.

-Claro amigo ¡Adelante!

Tomó asiento algo incómodo ante Keef que no dejaba de mirarlo sonrientemente, pero no debía de perder de vista su objetivo, estaba ahí para obtener respuestas y no lo lograría si no formulaba sus preguntas.

-Keef… ¿Tú y Zim son amigos de nuevo?- Preguntó amigable como si fuera una charla casual.

-¿De qué hablas Dib? Zim y yo siempre hemos sido amigos- Respondió aun sonriente comenzando a comer su gelatina. Dib bufó algo molesto, qué otra respuesta podría esperar de ese chico.

-Últimamente vas mucho a la base… es decir, a la casa de Zim ¿A qué juegan?- Preguntó esperando escuchar que el chico dijera algo como "Pone muchos electrodos en mi cabeza y me toma muestras de sangre" pero no fue así.

-Ehmmm sí, pues jugamos a muchas cosas jeje a Zim siempre le gusta hacer algo diferente y yo hago lo que pide jeje- Respondió tierno y divertido, como si se tratara de alguna travesura, Dib parecía desilusionado y curioso a la vez.

-Tú siempre haces lo que él pide… pero entonces ¿A qué juegan? – Cuestionó nuevamente notando la evasiva. Keef palideció un poco.

-En realidad, no creo que debería hablar de eso contigo. Es algo entre Zim y yo…ya sabes, nos vemos luego amigo- Dicho esto se puso en pie y se fue dejando a Dib aún más confundido.

Regresó a su lugar de donde no debió haberse movido en primer lugar, según Gaz. Ella lo esperaba con una clara sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es más extraño de lo que pensé, bien pudo responder "jugamos videojuegos, vemos películas y hacemos la tarea" pero no, no me quiso decir qué es lo que hacen en casa de Zim… yo sigo pensando que es parte de algún experimento Gaz, quizá Keef sea parte de su nuevo plan de conquista, los seguiré esta tarde y veré qué es lo que hacen.

-Por supuesto- Respondió ella indiferente cuando desde la consola se escuchó "Game Over".Dib salió corriendo del lugar antes de que la ira de su hermana lo alcanzara, después de todo sí le estaba prestando atención.

A la salida los vio retirarse juntos, caminaban uno al lado del otro, Keef sin poder parar de hablar como era su costumbre, Zim por su parte se veía serio y quizá fastidiado, pero tampoco hacía nada para detenerlo. Los siguió discretamente procurando no se dieran cuenta de su presencia, al llegar fueron recibidos por los robo-padres y por GIR con su disfraz de perrito y una montaña de waffles.

Esperó unos 10 minutos antes de acercarse, logró pasar por el campo de gnomos sin ser detectado, después de tantos años lidiando con ellos finalmente se los tenía bien dominados.

Se asomó por la ventana rápidamente al escuchar los gritos del robot. "Ya empezó" se dijo a sí mismo imaginando que Zim le hacía cosas horribles al pelirrojo en ese momento. GIR lloriqueaba mientras Keef sólo reía ante la situación, Zim se veía realmente molesto.

-¡Ya te dije que no GIR!… no comeré más de tus estúpidos waffles, me dan cañangas ñangas de sólo pensarlo.

-Wuaaaihhhhiaaaaah- Volvió a lloriquear el robot mientras daba vueltas en el piso.- Pero yo los preparé para usted.

-¡Que no!- Respondió camino a la sala, arrastrando a un muy triste GIR que se había pescado de su bota.- Keef ven acá.

-¡Ya voy Zim! y tranquilo GIR, yo veré que Zim se ponga de buen humor y verás que comerá tus waffles con gusto.

-"¿Keef hará que Zim se ponga de buen humor?..jajaja si como no, debo ver eso"- Pensó Dib divertido mientras veía a Zim sentarse en el sofá y a Keef hacerlo a su lado.

-GIR… ¿No quieres ir por unos tacos?- Preguntó en un intento de deshacerse del pequeño robot.

-Nop, me quiero quedar con ustedes, no molestaré lo prometo, veré el mono feo- Dijo en tono sumiso mientras se sentaba en el piso y prendía el televisor. Zim se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en el sillón, eso era un gesto de aprobación a los ojos de Keef.

-Entonces Zim ehmm tú, ¿quieres que juguemos? ¿Aunque este GIR aquí?- Preguntó nervioso, acercándose más a él y mirándolo con sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes.

Zim lo barrió con la mirada, le gustaba lo que veía, la adolescencia le sentaba muy bien a algunos humanos y Keef era uno de ellos, era un chico molesto, sí, pero agradable a la vista.

-Para eso estás aquí después de todo… no creas que realmente eres de mi entero agrado Keef.

-Yo… me volveré de tu agrado entonces, amigo.

Dib miraba la escena sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba ¿le agradaba o no a Zim?, estaba pensando en varias teorías cuando observó lo impensable. Zim… estaba besando a Keef tan intensamente que hasta sintió estar viendo una película de adultos. GIR volteó a verlos rápidamente y con una sonrisa boba fijó sus ojos nuevamente en el televisor, de cualquier forma podía ver sus reflejos en la pantalla sin perder detalle, era como estar viendo dos programas de televisión al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ya estás de mejor humor amigo?- Preguntó el pelirrojo levemente sonrojado una vez rompieron el beso en busca de aire.

-Sí, algo… pero aún no lo suficiente como para comer waffles.

El pequeño robot enseguida volteó a ver a su amo con enfado y luego a Keef con tristeza.

-Jajaja no te preocupes GIR, comerá waffles, yo sé que lo pone de buen humor.

Dib no pudo evitar que se le callera la quijada cuando vio al chico hincarse en el suelo entre las piernas de Zim que sonreía con malicia.

-"Es broma"- Pensó entre avergonzado y molesto cuando el invasor comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones. Eso sí era un shock demasiado fuerte, no esperaba encontrarse con algo como eso, ahora realmente estaba enfadado, enfadado y… celoso. ¿Por qué Zim había escogido a ese niño estúpido para complacerlo? ¿Qué tenía Keef que él no? Se suponía él conocía a Zim mejor que nadie, llevaba siendo su "mejor" enemigo por años _(xD irónico y eso no ayuda, ya sé)_ aunque por lo visto eso no era cierto, el pelirrojo definitivamente lo conocía mejor que él.

Estuvo a punto de retirarse del lugar, no podía ver a otro dándole placer al Irken con el que había soñado en tantas ocasiones, pero algo no lo dejó retirarse… por años se había preguntado cómo sería la parte más privada del invasor. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando dejó su miembro al descubierto, su falo era extraño, sí, pero de buen tamaño a pesar de estar aún flácido. Zim dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió la mano de Keef comenzando a bombear su miembro, desde la base hasta la delgada punta dejándolo bien erecto. No pudo evitar sonreír, pero no por el chico que comenzaba a lamer su miembro, sino por la cara que tenía Dib en ese momento.

Zim sabía que él los observaba en la cafetería, sabía que se había acercado a hablar con Keef, que los había seguido hasta la base y sabía perfectamente que los miraba desde la ventana lo más discretamente posible, llevaba aún las lentillas falsas por lo que aunque pareciera no estar prestando atención hacia la ventana, sus enormes ojos le veían por debajo de los falsos lentes de contacto y su presencia no era algo que le molestara, por el contrario era muy oportuno.

Dib no podía dejar de mirar, lo que al principio le pareció insoportable de ver ahora le parecía terriblemente excitante. El pecho de Zim subía y bajaba casi al compás de su miembro que entraba y salía de la boca de Keef. Él mismo sentía su pene palpitar entre sus piernas, debajo de su ropa, aquello era demasiado, comenzó a dirigir su mano hacia la zona pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo algo llamó su atención, Zim había volteado hacia donde él estaba.

-¡Computadora atrapa al Dib!- Ordenó en un grito firme, asustando al pelirrojo que se detuvo para mirar lo que pasaba al igual que GIR.

Antes de que pudiera salir corriendo escuchó la ventana abrirse y en unos instantes sus tobillos y muñecas ya eran sujetados por una especie de tentáculos mecánicos que terminaban en pinzas, dichos tentáculos lo arrastraron dentro de la base, la ventana volvió a cerrarse y él cayó al piso junto al sillón donde Keef lo observaba sorprendido, GIR alegre y Zim con burla.

-¡MARY!- Gritó moviendo sus bracitos en el aire con alegría.- Amo, ¿El humano cabezón también vino a lo mismo que Keef?- Preguntó con la poca inocencia que le quedaba.

-Me parece que sí GIR… ¿Por qué otra razón?... adelante Dib-mono… es tu turno…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Hasta aquí de momento, si a alguien le gustó o le pareció interesante y gusta continuación, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y yo con gusto daré respuesta y actualizaré lo más pronto posible. _

_¡Saludos! _

_-Herz_


	2. ¿Juego de dos?

_No tengo perdón de Dios, lo sé, pero he andado muy ocupada, aun así, ni crean que mis Fics quedan abandonados, eso nunca, la verdad es que con éste pinche calor la inspiración se me va hasta por los suelos; de por sí tengo problemas para conciliar el sueño, ahora el calor que no me deja dormir, en serio ando como en estado zombie todo el día. Aquí está el capítulo dos mis amores y gracias por sus comentarios, los adoro mis pervertidos y hermosos lectores XD_

_Por cierto… al final he decidido que en total serán 3 capítulos, me inspiré finalmente y este trio nos da para un poco más, espero que lejos de ser una desilusión, sea un bien recibido bonus extra._

**ADVERTENCIA: Si esperan que esto sea romántico y color de rosa, están leyendo el Fic equivocado, esto está muy lejos de ser totalmente romántico. **

* * *

_-ariam18- Muchas gracias por comentar, jajaja ¿Sí verdad? Hasta la pregunta ofende XD Bueno, pues ya veremos aquí a ver qué pasa. Espero sea de tu agrado. _

_-ferny XD- Me alegra que guste la idea, para ser sincera, pensé que a nadie le gustaría y me da mucho gusto ver que fue todo lo contrario, desde mi punto de vista el ZAKADR promete mucho jeje. Perdón por no actualizar pronto, pero espero que valga la pena el haberlos hecho esperar tanto D: _

_-yaoista- ¡Listo! Espero te guste. _

_-MaryLind- Jajajaja bien usada la frase de Zim. Aquí ya está la continuación ¡Saludos! _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: ¿Juego de dos?**

_-¡MARY! -gritó moviendo sus bracitos en el aire con alegría-. Amo, ¿El humano cabezón también vino a lo mismo que Keef?-preguntó con la poca inocencia que le quedaba. _

_-Me parece que sí Gir… ¿Por qué otra razón?... adelante Dib-mono… es tu turno…_

Dib permanecía de rodillas, en shock, con la mirada desencajada y los dientes fuertemente apretados. Los tentáculos mecánicos aún le sostenían por las muñecas evitando cualquier intento de escape, aunque, aún si sus muñecas no estuvieran siendo sujetadas, de cualquier forma no habría realizado ningún movimiento.

Zim deslizó su mano enguantada por su rostro, delineando con sus finas garras su mandíbula, cosa que le hizo estremecer y lo sacó de su repentino aletargamiento. Fijó su mirada amatista en los extraños y cautivadores ojos magenta que parecían resplandecer con lujuria pura reflejada en ellos, una burlona sonrisa acompañaba su gesto, sonrisa que se desvaneció y se tornó en una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Plack! -se escuchó el sonido que produjo la palma del Invasor al impactar contra su mejilla izquierda, el golpe fue tan fuerte que su cabeza quedó de lado y una marca roja apareció al instante. Se enderezó y miró con duda y casi con terror al alienígena que le miraba de terrible manera. A pesar de ser considerablemente más alto que su captor, se sentía increíblemente pequeño en ese momento.

-¡PLACK! -un nuevo golpe, esta vez en la mejilla contraria y con mayor fuerza que el anterior. El terror fue reemplazado por ira, encaró al Invasor y justo cuando sus labios se separaron para gritarle lo que serían un montón de obscenidades, el pelirrojo intervino… afortunadamente.

-A Zim no le gusta que lo hagan esperar -dijo en tono suave abrazando a Zim por detrás y comenzando a acariciar su abdomen, el rostro del extraterrestre comenzó a relajarse de a poco.

-¿Qué? –preguntó en apenas un hilo voz ante la escena frente a él.

-Tú nos interrumpiste, es natural que Zim se ponga de mal humor… quiere meterlo en tu boca, no lo hagas esperar -respondió el pelirrojo con su típica sonrisa, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo…, y en el mundo en el que se había encerrado recientemente con Zim, así era.

-No lo repetiré de nuevo… es tu turno… humano idiota -dijo en un tono aparentemente tranquilo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Abre la boca Dib, lo harás enojar de nuevo -pidió Keef con evidente preocupación sin soltar aun de su agarre a Zim.

¿Lo haría enojar de nuevo? ¿Y eso a él qué le importaba?, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí, olvidar lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer el haberse expuesto a una situación tan vergonzosa y peor aún, peligrosa. Bajó la mirada, grave error.

-No hagas eso –se escuchó la voz de Keef en apenas un murmullo, vio sus pies que retrocedían unos cuantos pasos, y enseguida supo por qué.

-¡Mírame! -gritó Zim casi en un gruñido, impactando su rodilla contra el estómago de Dib, sacándole el aire; se habría desplomado al suelo de no ser por los brazos mecánicos que le sostenían.

-Aghhh…. Ahh -comenzó a jadear intentando recobrar el preciado aire perdido, su visión era borrosa, aun con sus lentes puestos. Al pelirrojo le pareció que esa era una excelente oportunidad, no quería problemas, detestaba ver al irken tan enojado.

-Abre bien ahora amiguito -susurró Keef en su oreja mientras le obligaba a abrir la boca, apretando fuertemente con las yemas de sus dedos entre los maxilares.

-Ahhh -soltó otro quejido por el dolor producido, seguía jadeante en busca de aire, cuando sintió algo húmedo y duro rozar su mejilla; su visión se vio forzada a aclararse para encontrarse con el erecto miembro del alienígena golpeteando su cara. Abrió los ojos con terror cuando éste se acercó a su boca, rozando sus labios.

De una solo movimiento, el falo fue introducido en su boca, lo introdujo hasta donde el espacio se lo permitió, cuando tocó fondo Dib sintió unas náuseas increíbles, el miembro de Zim cubría toda su boca, sofocando sus intentos de tomar aire. Trató de retroceder, pero chocó contra Keef que le sostenía lo más firmemente que podía.

-Hhmmm Diiib -soltó Zim con malicia, inmóvil, deleitándose con la escena, viendo sus patéticos esfuerzos por tragar saliva.

Aquello era tortuoso para el joven amante de lo paranormal, la pose le incomodaba, sus rodillas ya dolían, sus mejillas le ardían a causa de los golpes, lo mismo su estómago, y sumándole a eso la falta de oxígeno, aquello era demasiado. Su visión se tornó borrosa una vez más, los espasmos de su pecho eran veloces, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Amo… ¡Amo! Mary se está ahogando… -habló Gir que hasta ese momento se había mantenido como un espectador silencioso. Zim lo miró con enojo haciendo que se volteara de nueva cuenta hacia el televisor.

-Tiene razón Zim, lo estás ahogando -secundó Keef ya preocupado por el chico que comenzaba a perder fuerza.

Miró a Dib por unos instantes, casi con crueldad, como reconsiderando las opciones… ¿Dejarle vivir o no? Finalmente, se retiró y se dejó caer en el sillón, Keef retrocedió un poco, quedando de cuclillas a sus espaldas.

-Aaaaagh -su boca se abrió grande e inhaló la mayor cantidad de aire que le fue posible, repitió el procedimiento con desesperación hasta que se fue calmando poco a poco al recuperar el aliento.

Miró a Zim en el sillón, ya se había quitado sus botas y ahora hacia lo mismo con su pantalón. Su miembro seguía increíblemente erguido, pidiendo más atención.

Se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento y bajó la mirada intentando enfocarse en otra cosa, lo que era prácticamente imposible, frente a él tenía a ese ser que amaba en secreto; desnudo de la cintura para abajo, había tenido su miembro en su boca y era algo que simplemente no podía ignorar.

-¿Estás bien Dib? -la voz del pelirrojo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonaba preocupado por lo que sólo atinó a sonreírle suavemente, los ojos esmeralda que lo miraban brillaron y una sonrisa igual le fue devuelta, realmente era lindo, ahora entendía el repentino interés de Zim por él, aun así, llegar a esa conclusión lo entristecía y enfurecía a la vez.

-¿Te sientes mejor humano Dib? -preguntó el chico de piel verde sin voltear a verlo. El joven asintió a sabiendas de que eso podría implicar otro error.

-Excelente -dijo en un tono alegre sin exaltarse y haciendo un singular gesto con la mano, acto seguido los tentáculos lo llevaron hacia el Invasor, quedó de nuevo de rodillas, esta vez entre las piernas del extraterrestre.

-Zim suéltame -pidió con fría calma, sonrojándose ante la actual pose.

-¿Es enserio? Que gracioso eres, si te suelto harás algo estúpido Dib-cosa -se enderezó un poco y acarició la pálida mejilla en un gesto suave y casi cariñoso. Acercó su rostro quedando así sus labios a centímetros, el humano no pudo evitar sonrojarse intensamente, Zim sonrió ante aquello y finalmente le besó.

Ambos inmóviles con sus labios reposando en los del otro, el corazón de Dib palpitaba con intensidad, el irken podía escuchar ese órgano humano bombeando al máximo, suficiente motivación para comenzar a mover su boca.

-¡El amo está besando a Mary! -gritó Gir emocionado, aun mirando el televisor y viéndoles por el reflejo.

-Shhh, silencio Gir, lo arruinarás -Keef observaba la escena con atención, era excitante verlos, en especial por la forma torpe en la que el de cabellos negros devolvía aquél beso, ambos ojos cerrados.

-"Es tan perfecto" -pensaba Dib embriagado por los suaves besos, Zim le besaba con ternura y parecía no importarle su falta de experiencia. Sintió el calor sobre sus labios desvanecerse y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquella sonrisa victoriosa típica del Invasor.

-Creo que nunca has besado ¿me equivoco? - el chico estaba a punto de responder pero el irken prosiguió-. No, claro que no me equivoco ¡Yo soy Zim!

-¿Ahora vas a burlarte? -preguntó aun sonrojado, cabeza baja, mirando a un costado con molestia.

-Ahmmm no, enseñarte… te enseñaré a besar apropiadamente, pero primero tendrás que continuar donde nos quedamos. Aquí estaba yo sentado, Keef estaba dándome placer e interrumpiste.

-¡Yo no interrumpí! Tú le diste la orden a estas cosas para que me sujetaran, de no ser por eso, yo me habría ido corriendo y ustedes hubieran continuado con eso que estaban haciendo.

-¿Te habrías ido corriendo? Yo te veía muy entretenido observando, dudo mucho que te hubieras ido. ¡Ahora cállate! comienzas a molestarme; como dije, continuarás con el trabajo de Keef.

-Eso está por ver…-Su boca fue sellada por otro beso que finalizó con la lengua de Zim acariciando sus labios, el acto le hizo estremecer por completo.

-Shhh… siempre hablas mucho… haz lo que te digo y te enseñaré más de esto.

-¿Por qué querría yo más de esto? -fingió arrogancia y desinterés pero el irken no se lo tragó de ninguna forma.

-Jajajaja, ¡Oh Dib!, no creas que no lo sé… admito que a veces soy distraído pero, no tanto.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Basura espacial -otro intento por mantenerse firme.

-Sé que te gusto, sé que me deseas, te he visto mirarme, te he visto tragarte a Keef con la mirada cada que lo ves cerca de mí… ¿Es amor Dib?

-No es… cierto lo último lo dijo con desgane, no podía sostener la mentira, no después de haber recibido los labios de Zim sobre los suyos de forma tan gustosa.

El Irken comenzó a acariciar su propio miembro con suavidad y lo sostuvo con firmeza, sin esperar a que se lo ordenara de nuevo, Dib se acercó con la boca semi-abierta, sus labios temblaban, sostuvo la delgada punta entre sus labios un momento y entonces sí, lo introdujo todo… o al menos lo que le cabía.

Jamás había hecho algo como eso, pero tampoco era ignorante del acto, por lo que comenzó a meterlo y a sacarlo de su boca obteniendo pequeños gemidos por parte de Zim ¿Eso era una aprobación o no?

Que delicioso sabor tenía el miembro del irken, tan dulce… tan… ¿ácido? El sabor cambió repentinamente, lo que sentía en su boca debía ser el líquido pre-seminal. Miró a Zim quien miraba fijamente cómo lo metía y sacaba de su boca, no perdía detalle, mordía su labio inferior reprimiendo sus gemidos, su cara de un tenue violeta y sus manos en puños a los costados.

Le daba vergüenza que Zim lo mirara de esa forma, pero eso ya no importó cuando después de otro movimiento casual de su mano; los tentáculos mecánicos finalmente lo liberaron. Acto seguido apoyó sus cansados brazos en los muslos del alienígena y continuó con su trabajo, entonces ¿Ya no pensaba marcharse?

-Hmmm… hmmm… Ahhhh Diiiiiiib -inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá y liberó su semen caliente, Dib se apartó casi asustado y observó cómo escurría aquél líquido entre blanquecino y rosa por el miembro de Zim, brotaba despacio de su orificio y escurría hasta el cojín.

-¿Qué haces Dib? Cómelo, esa es la mejor parte, Zim es delicioso -lo animó Keef acercándose hasta ellos y tomando asiento en el descansa-brazos. Luego deslizó su dedo por lo largo del pene para recoger un poco del líquido y meterlo a su boca, Zim sonreía divertido.

Comenzó a buscar el sabor en su boca y encontró un toque agridulce, había un poco de ese semen en sus labios y lo probó, sí, sabor agridulce.

-Extraño -susurró para sí mientras se agachaba a su posición anterior y pasaba su lengua por la longitud del miembro para probar un poco más del líquido, Zim se estremeció ante el acto.

-Sus… asquerosas lenguas humanas… se sienten tan bien.

Dib no pudo evitar sonreír, sólo fugazmente pues continuó limpiándolo con su lengua, casi con urgencia, provocando otra serie de pequeños gemidos por parte del Invasor.

-¡Sabía que te gustaría! -dijo el pelirrojo triunfante.

-Bien hecho…Dib-amor -Zim apremió de forma humorística, logrando que una vez más la sangre se le juntara en las mejillas-. Ahora te enseñaré a besar o más bien… te enseñaré cómo me gusta que me besen.

Ni bien terminó de hablar, en un movimiento rápido jaló del brazo a Keef sentándolo de lado en sus piernas para que Dib no perdiera detalle de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Oye Zim…-Keef no pudo decir más pues Zim introdujo la lengua dentro de su boca, se enredaron en un largo y excitante beso, el pelirrojo se acopló rápidamente, sabía perfectamente cómo debía proseguir, con la punta de su lengua comenzó a acariciar el paladar de Zim haciéndole cosquillas leves, obtuvo un suave ronroneo en respuesta.

Se separaron y se miraron por un instante, luego de eso Zim se levantó, miró a Dib que estaba boquiabierto y lo jaló de la muñeca para sentarlo a un lado del pelirrojo.

-Te dejaré ir si así lo quieres Dib, puedes marcharte, pero si deseas quedarte, espero prestaras cuidadosa atención; pues tendrás que pasar una prueba -dijo irguiéndose con orgullo, se había quitado lo que le quedaba de ropa-. Tendrás 3 oportunidades para aprender ese beso, sólo tres… si fallas, te marcharás aunque quieras quedarte. Como habrás observado humano, Keef sabe hacerlo muy bien y él te enseñará.

-¿Qué? –musitó el chico confuso e inconforme, eso no era justo.

-Ya escuchaste, decide ahora Dib.

Zim seguía ahí de pie, lo observó con detenimiento, específicamente a su entrepierna; su miembro ya no se encontraba visible. Su cuerpo era hermoso, se lo había imaginado tantas veces desnudo debajo de esa ropa que resguardaba su figura con recelo, pero lo que veían sus ojos era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado; de verdad deseaba tocarlo y escucharlo gemir de nueva cuenta, deseaba sentir sus labios, su lengua. Miró a Keef que le sonreía con nerviosismo.

-"Debes hacerlo Dib, no puede ser tan malo… además, podrás tener a Zim" –se dio ánimos-. ¡Enséñame Keef!

-¿Eh? –dijo con sorpresa.

Dib no lo repitió, adoptó una pose cómoda junto a Keef y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, el pelirrojo enrojeció al instante, hasta ese momento al único ser que había besado, era Zim. Ahora los dos jóvenes tenían algo más en común, aparte de su obsesión por el extraterrestre.

-Enséñame… -susurró en sus labios y cortó la distancia a través del beso.

-Primer intento –dijo Zim con tremenda sonrisa al contemplarlos.

Dib se asustó un poco, ese era el primer intento y aún permanecían inmóviles, con sus labios unidos simplemente. La presión era grande, Zim observaba, incluso Gir había dejado de ver al mono para mirar el juego. Acarició la nuca del pelirrojo para motivarlo y éste entendió perfectamente, pues prosiguió a mostrarle el dichoso beso.

Dib sólo abrió su boca permitiéndole a Keef la entrada, se mantuvo estático mientras memorizaba los movimientos de la lengua en su boca, tenía los ojos cerrados, se sentía bien pero trataba de mantenerse concentrado en los movimientos más que en la sensación, su lengua rozaba su paladar produciendo un extraño y excitante cosquilleo.

-¡Fallaste!... segundo intento –avisó el alienígena, levantando dos dedos. Los chicos se separaron un poco.

-Yo… ahora te besaré lo más parecido que Zim lo hace, corresponde como lo hice yo.

-De acuerdo –respondió el paranoico joven.

Keef atrapó sus labios con intensidad, devorándolos con apetito mientras Dib trataba de mantener el ritmo, movía su lengua lo mejor que podía, acertando al principio pero fallando al final.

-¡Fallaste!... tercer y último intento Dib-cosa –habló Zim con un tono serio.

-¡Último intento! –secundó Gir con emoción brincando en su lugar.

La sangre se le heló, era su última oportunidad, no podía desperdiciarla, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal? ¿En qué había fallado exactamente?

-Tranquilo Dib, puedes hacerlo –apoyó su mano en el hombre de su amigo-, lo hiciste bien, pero no olvides levantar un poco la punta de la lengua al final.

¡Claro! Eso era lo que había fallado, el ligero cosquilleo que había experimentado durante el beso, debía conseguir causar esa sensación en Zim. Miró con agradecimiento al pelirrojo, de verdad lo estaba ayudando; bien habría podido hacer que fallara a propósito y así evitar que Zim lo dejara permanecer ahí, bien hubiera podido tener al alienígena sólo para él, sin embargo ahí estaba Keef, mostrándole lo que sabía.

-¡Empiecen ya, no esperaré todo el día! –exclamó Zim con fastidio y bostezando un poco en señal de aburrimiento.

-¿Listo? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Bien… -tomó una gran bocana de aire-. ¡Listo!

Nuevamente Keef aprisionó sus labios, imitando lo mejor que podía los movimientos de Zim, ese era el momento decisivo. Dib correspondió con seguridad esta vez, moviendo su lengua al compás y procurando rozar el paladar con la punta de su lengua cada que tenía oportunidad. Una vez que encontró el paso se dejó llevar, el beso se sentía tan bien.

-Uhhhh –dijo Gir divertido ante la escena, miró a su amo que no perdía detalle e hizo lo mismo.

Keef lo tomó por la nuca y lo acercó más hacia sí, Dib se apoyó en sus hombros, el beso comenzaba a subir de tono cada vez más; el aire comenzaba a hacerles falta pero se negaban a romper el contacto. Finalmente les faltó el aliento y rompieron con ese beso, jadeantes en busca de aire, completamente sonrojados.

-Hmmm, veo que se llevan bien… buen trabajo Dib-mono, ven por tu recompensa –extendió los brazos como si pidiera un abrazo.

Se levantó y caminó hasta Zim, entonces lo abrazó, se estremeció al sentir el delgado y desnudo cuerpo entre sus brazos, se sentía tan frágil, pero era consciente de que se trataba sólo de apariencia, pues sabía bien que los irken eran una raza increíblemente resistente y fuerte.

Sin aviso Zim lo besó, esa era la prueba de fuego. Correspondió como lo había hecho con Keef, el Invasor gimió en su boca y él se regocijó ante esto. Aquel beso iba escalando rápidamente, sus lenguas contratacaban una a la otra sin piedad ni tregua alguna, Zim lo pegó a su cuerpo tomándolo por la cintura. Escuchó la tela de su gabardina ser rasgada pero trató de ignorarlo, la mano de Zim subía por su espalda y al llegar a la parte posterior de su cuello…

-¡Ahh! –lanzo al aire un grito de dolor cuando sintió su piel ser rasgada. Zim lo soltó al instante.

-Ohhh… estúpidos humanos delicados –bufó molesto, mientras se agachaba a recoger sus guantes del piso para colocárselos de nuevo.- ¡Listo! así ya no los lastimaré, ahora desnúdense.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Así nada más?! –preguntó con reclamo, acariciando su nuca sangrante y observando a Keef que ya se había despojado de la playera y desabrochaba ahora sus pantalones.

-¿Qué esperas?... ¿Dulces, chocolates?, ¡Dije desnúdate!

-Pero yo…

-Bien –dijo molesto y volteó a ver a su unidad Sir que yacía sentado en el suelo, meciéndose levemente, observándolos-. ¡Gir!

-¿Sí? –preguntó sonriente sin dejar de mecerse.

-Desnuda al humano…

-¿Qué? –Dib retrocedió en el instante que el robot se puso de pie, su expresión se había tornado seria y los colores cian característicos, habían cambiado a rojo en un parpadear.

-¡Sí amo, obedezco! –fue su respuesta, y sin más, se abalanzó sobre el pálido chico de ojos color ámbar.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo y último: ****Juego de tres**

* * *

_¿Y bien?... espero esto les haya gustado, yo me entretuve escribiéndolo, casi cuatro de la mañana y sigo aquí, cuando claramente debería estar dormida pues tengo clases en 4 horas ;o; _

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, saben que respondo con gusto. El próximo capítulo es puro Lemon, ya saben más o menos que esperar. Pero primero, debo terminar de transcribir "Odias todo de mí". Por cierto, en mi perfil pueden encontrar el link al dibujo que hice para este FanFic (sí, el del preview). ¡Saludos!_

_~Das Herz_


	3. Juego de Tres

_Tardé demasiado en actualizar esta historia, y para éste último capítulo salieron 14 páginas que he disfrutado mucho, si aún siguen por aquí ansiosos de éste trio y el final, pues los invito a leer. _

* * *

_-ariam18- Y una vez más la espera fue demasiado, me disculpo por eso, pero son cosas que están más allá de mis posibilidades. Aun así espero disfrutes éste capítulo. ¡Saludos!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3. Juego de Tres **

_-Desnuda al humano…_

_-¿Qué? –Dib retrocedió en el instante que el robot se puso de pie, su expresión se había tornado seria y los colores cian característicos, habían cambiado a rojo en un parpadear._

_-¡Sí amo, obedezco! –fue su respuesta, y sin más, se abalanzó sobre el pálido chico de ojos color ámbar._

Dib cayó de espaldas al piso, con el robot encima de él, que ya se había encargado de despedazar su gabardina durante la caída.

-¡Hey!... ¡Heey!.. ¡Detente! –gritó desesperado tratando de llamar la atención del robot, que ya le había arrancado el cinturón en un movimiento rápido que apenas había notado.

Gir parecía fuera de sí, sus ojos aún de un intenso escarlata. Cuando intentó poner sus manos sobre él para detenerlo, su cabeza se abrió y de ella salieron diferentes armas que iban desde un láser, una especie de pistola alienígena, un cerdo de goma (?) y un lanza misiles.

-Es enserio Dib-gusano, mejor no te muevas que te prefiero entero para lo que sigue –decía Zim sin prestar realmente atención ya que se encontraba en esos momentos ayudando a Keef a despojarse de sus boxers negros que llevaban el logo de Bat-Man como patrón.

El chico amante de lo paranormal abrió la boca dispuesto a soltar alguna maldición, pero las armas que le apuntaban no le permitieron formar oración coherente ni siquiera en su mente. Sus botas fueron arrojadas contra la pared y miró con horror y vergüenza como de un tirón, Gir lo despojaba de sus pantalones y boxers dejando su miembro semi-erecto expuesto a la vista.

-Uy… el humano está desnudo jejeje –señaló divertido, lo cual no era del todo cierto ya que aún vestía su playera. Los ojos de Gir habían recobrado su color original y mantenía la lengua de fuera en expresión boba y divertida. Al menos ya no lo amenazaba con su arsenal.

-¡Idiota! –respondió molesto y avergonzado, juntando sus piernas a su pecho y jalando su playera hacia abajo lo más que podía para cubrir en lo posible sus genitales.

Zim que ya tenía a Keef desnudo y sentado en el sofá, no pudo evitar mirar lo último, y sonreír ante la exquisita escena que presenciaban sus ojos. Caminó hacia donde se encontraban el afligido chico y su unidad SIR al cual hizo a un lado levantándolo por la antena.

-Awwwww- reprochó, cayendo de sentón, inmóvil en donde su amo lo había depositado.

-No quiero quejas Gir, no me obligues a mandarte a tu habitación –regañó el alienígena como si tratase con un niño, y tratándose de Gir, no había mucha diferencia.

Dib permanecía en la misma posición, con las mejillas completamente coloradas. No quería voltear a ver a Zim o a su estúpido robot, tampoco quería saber nada del pelirrojo; el cual podría jurar lo observaba desde su lugar con su gran y estúpida sonrisa. Simplemente quería volver a vestir sus ropas y salir corriendo de ahí a toda prisa, en su vida se había sentido tan humillado, y una vez más se preguntaba en qué demonios pensaba al acceder a hacer algo como eso.

-¡Mírame patético humano! –ordenó el alienígena completamente erguido en su lugar, mirándolo con superioridad desde su ventajosa posición.

Y ahí frente a él estaba la razón por la cual había accedido a participar en todo eso. No quería encarar a su principal "error", no importaba que tan enfurecido pareciera ponerse Zim con cada segundo que pasaba sin acatar su orden, podía percatarse de su enfado a través de la sombra que se reflejaba en el suelo, los puños apretados, las antenas completamente amoldadas a su cráneo, una pose completamente hostil.

-Jajajaja mírate, pareces un pelicano pateado… -estalló en risa.

-Perro… la expresión es perro pateado, Zim –corrigió el pelirrojo con su alegre voz habitual.

-¡Eso dije! –replicó con enfado, incapaz de reconocer su error, típico en él-. ¡No vuelvas a interrumpir a Zim!

-Perdón amigo, no lo vuelvo a hacer –respondió rápido el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Enserio eres tú el gran salvador de éste inútil planeta?, asustado como un… como una larva-humana indefensa, incapaz de realizar un acto tan simple en los chicos de tu edad, de verdad eres extraño.

Con esas palabras logró conseguir la atención del humano, su mirada estaba cargada de odio, sus ojos dorados resplandecían como si hubiera fuego en ellos, él no era una larva-humana indefensa, y sí, él era el salvador de la Tierra, con la mirada lo decía todo, esa era una batalla que aún no había perdido, aunque no comprendía qué tenía que ver eso con lo que sucedía en ese momento.

-Creí que me deseabas Dib… creí que querías tomarme, cogerme, tener sexo conmigo o como quiera que quieran llamarle ustedes al acto de "tener placeres". Pero veo que me equivoqué… entonces vístete y lárgate de mi casa, que no me sirves para nada.

Escupió con crueldad, pateando el pantalón y la ropa interior hacia su cara, Dib atrapó su ropa y la miró ya un poco más calmado, procesando las palabras y los sucesos, mientras Zim se daba la vuelta indiferente y caminaba hacia el sofá donde se encontraba Keef, sonriente y dispuesto a complacer al irken con lo que a éste le diera en gana.

-Hhmm –contuvo el gemido antes de que abandonara su boca cuando unos brazos lo rodearon desde atrás, y una mano ansiosa encontraba su lugar entre sus piernas, masajeando el área donde debería estar su miembro.

-Quiero hacerte todo lo que mencionaste –susurró en su antena entrecortadamente, rozándola apenas con sus labios, logrando que el Invasor se estremeciera entre sus brazos ante el bien logrado combo de caricias.

-Perfecto, hazlo entonces –fue su casi silenciosa respuesta, había perdido la voz en el intento de no sonar ansioso.

Pero aquél ahogado gemido, el estremecimiento y esa silenciosa respuesta, no pasaron desapercibidos para el joven amante de lo paranormal que pecaba de observador. Esto lo animó a continuar, y sus dedos finalmente se hundieron en la rendija de Zim que estaba más que lubricada. Sintió lo que estaba buscando, después de pasear sus dedos una cuantas veces a lo largo de esa hasta ahora desconocida sección, sus yemas encontraron lo que había estado buscando, la punta de aquel extraño miembro alienígena que palpitó gustoso al ser masajeado.

-Hhmmm Dib –musitó aun reprimiendo los gemidos que querían salir de sus labios, pero no pudo reprimir de la misma forma a su miembro que empujó fuera los dedos de Dib, y con un pegajoso sonido se asomó entre sus piernas completamente erecto.

Dib observaba todo desde su posición, su cabeza recargada en el trapecio del alienígena (entre el cuello y el hombro), sin perder detalle de aquella exquisita zona de Zim. Ya había probado ese miembro, lo había tenido en su boca, pero instintivamente lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo sacando así interesantes sonidos de la boca del Invasor. Mientras tanto, su otra mano comenzó a trazar las líneas que marcaban su torso y abdomen carentes de pezones y ombligo.

Zim cerró los ojos dejándose consentir por esas manos, esas manos que no deberían estar acariciándolo, pues eran las manos de su némesis, pero eso no importaba, se sentía tan bien saberse del deseo del chico, de su gran enemigo. De alguna forma consideraba el evento como una victoria a su favor. Si tenía a Dib a su la do y a su disposición de esa forma… básicamente tenía a la Tierra.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas, estrellándolas en esa mano que le masturbaba lentamente, la cual se vio obligada a aumentar la velocidad ante las exigencias del hermoso alienígena que con su cuerpo le indicaba que aquello no era suficiente.

El trasero de Zim también se estrellaba contra su miembro increíblemente hinchado de excitación, empeorando el problema. Acomodó su pene a lo largo, entre las nalgas de Zim, y comenzó a frotarse en la zona de arriba hacia abajo sin detener el movimiento de su muñeca.

-Z-Ziiim…Ahhh… ahhhh –gimió suavemente en su cuello, su aliento caliente contra la sensible piel verde.

-Dib… ahh –el irken quedó rígido ante lo que sucedía, sentir el palpitante miembro rozándose contra él, los suaves gemidos, aquella mano que aumentaba su ritmo, simplemente se quedó inmóvil , dejándose hacer.

-Ahh…

Escuchó un gemido diferente, suave, que no provenía de la boca de su Zim. Alzó la vista y la enfocó en el joven pelirrojo que yacía sentado frente a ellos. La escena lo excitó aún más, si es que acaso eso era físicamente posible.

Keef tenía los ojos entrecerrados, esos ojos esmeraldas se veían oscuros, llenos de lujuria, sus pómulos adornados por un tenue tono carmesí, sus labios húmedos y separados, pero Dib no se concentró más en los pequeños detalles, su vista viajó de su cara hasta la atracción principal; sus piernas separadas, una de ellas descansando en el brazo del sofá, y su miembro perfectamente erecto siendo acariciado casi tímidamente por sus dedos. Aunque la visión era más que excelente, y por mucho que le costara admitirlo, deseaba que el chico participara con ellos.

-Keef…ahh… K-Keef… ahh-ayúdame con Zim –pidió mientras le daba una última sacudida al miembro del alienígena, indicándole al pelirrojo donde necesitaba la ayuda.

No se lo tuvo que repetir una segunda vez, el pelirrojo ya se encontraba de rodillas frente a Zim listo para hacerle una felación.

-Ahh…ahh…ahhh –gemía entrecortadamente. Recargó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras los labios y lengua de Keef, recorrían su falo con destreza, y Dib continuaba rozándose contra su parte posterior.

-Humano… ¿vas a penetrar al amo? –preguntó un curioso Gir, que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento comiendo pollo con mayonesa en el mismo lugar donde Zim lo había dejado momentos atrás.

-¿Eh? –preguntó con sorpresa y poniéndose aún más rojo de lo que estaba, la idea era increíblemente tentadora, pero era algo que jamás había hecho y no estaba muy seguro de cómo comenzar.

-Adelante amiguito, Zim parece bastante ansioso –secundó Keef apoyando completamente la moción, y continuó succionando el falo de Zim, que comenzaba a chorrear un poco.

Dib tragó saliva, notoriamente nervioso. Sabía perfectamente en qué consistía el acto sexual, pero incluso como adolescente, debía admitir había fallado épicamente. En su vida había visto un video porno, incluso rara vez se masturbaba, lo único que sabía era que debía lubricar de alguna manera la entrada del Invasor.

Después de meditarlo brevemente, se dejó caer de rodillas, y con sus manos temblorosas separó las firmes nalgas de Zim dejando expuesta su entrada. Zim miró curioso sobre su hombro, mientras sentía la mojada y caliente lengua lamiéndolo con suavidad.

Sus antenas se irguieron casi en línea recta sobre su cabeza, las sensaciones eran extrañas, ambos chicos estaban tocando sus partes más privadas con sus lenguas. Mordió su labio intentando contener los gemidos que querían salir de su boca, no quería dejarles saber todavía, lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando.

-Ahhh –soltó de forma desprevenida, cuando sintió que la lengua de Dib dejaba de probarlo para introducirse finalmente en su entrada. La sensación era extraña, no había sentido nada como eso y comenzaba a inquietarse un poco.

-Dib-gusano basta…ahh... –ordenó, aunque el tono no había sido ni autoritario ni demandante.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó confundido, ajustando sus lentes en su lugar y separándose un poco para poder ver la hermosa cara del alienígena. Keef también se detuvo y miraba con expectativa, suplicando a cualquier Dios piadoso que aquello no terminara en otra pelea, él sólo quería que sus dos amigos disfrutaran tanto como él lo estaba haciendo.

-No sé qué estás haciendo, pero…

-Yo te estaba preparando para…

-¡Tonterías!... Zim no necesita de ninguna preparación, penétrame de una buena vez humano despreciable –exigió fingiéndose molesto. En realidad, lo único que había estado haciendo Dib con ese acto era excitarlo más y más; y no quería correrse de lleno todavía, él debía demostrarles a los humanos el cómo debía hacerse, ante todo quería dejarles en claro que él era muy superior a ellos, porque así era.

Sin previo aviso tomó a Keef por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta el sillón, sentándolo donde estaba anteriormente, Zim se paró frente a él con las piernas separadas y se inclinó apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá, en una pose muy sugestiva.

-Deja de sonreírme y continua con lo tuyo –ordenó al pelirrojo que gustoso retomó su tarea y continuó lamiendo, besando y succionando su falo.

Dib se quedó observándolos desde su lugar, no muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando ahora. ¿Zim se había enojado?, presentía que así era y que lo estaba ignorando, pero entonces Gir se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano comenzando a tirar de ella.

-Date prisa o se enojará nuevamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido poniéndose de pie.

-Mi amo quiere que se lo metas, por eso está en esa posición. Así jugó la otra vez con Keef –explicó el androide muy alegre haciendo que aquello casi sonara inocente.

Dib miró incrédulo a Gir, ese pequeño robot ya no lo engañaba, por muy inocente que sonara, estaba seguro de que inocencia era lo que menos tenía. Gir con las manitas le indicaba que se apresurara, pero por el contrario caminó muy lentamente hacia Zim.

-Ahh…Increíble, momentos antes…mmm… te estabas embarrando en mí sin pudor alguno… agh... y mírate ahora –dijo divertido cuando sintió las temblorosas manos en su cintura.

-Wow, de verdad Zim va a dejar que lo penetres, eres afortunado amigo, a mí me costó mucho trabajo convencerlo para que me dejara hacerlo –comentó Keef sorprendido, lamiendo los restos de las pequeñas descargas de Zim de sus labios.

Dib trató de controlar sus temblores, detestaba mostrarse de esa forma ante su enemigo, ante su… amor ya no tan platónico. Finalmente cargado de fuerza, se despojó de su playera, acomodó su miembro en la entrada de Zim y comenzó a enterrar el glande lentamente.

-Ohhh por Mercurio –gimió de placer al sentirse acobijado por ese interior caliente y estrecho.

-Ahhugh, es grande… –se quejó Zim sintiendo como el palpitante miembro se habría paso en su interior-, realmente eres un humano cabezón.

-Q-que… no estoy…ahh cabezón…

-Oh sí, claro que lo estás –reafirmó Zim empujando su cadera hacia atrás empalándose completamente en el pene de Dib.

El de ojos miel se avergonzó al comprender a qué se refería Zim con lo de "cabezón", pero dejando a un lado los pensamientos decidió experimentar un poco y comenzar a moverse, disfrutando de las placenteras sensaciones que obtenía a cambio.

-Ahh… ahh…ahhh Zim… Ziiiim –gemía entrecortadamente aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas. El movimiento provocaba que su miembro entrara y saliera de la boca de Keef con velocidad, por lo que el pelirrojo se adaptó al ritmo y comenzó a succionar más fuerte y más rápido. El resultado, un Zim excitado que gemía sin restricciones.

Los gemidos, los sonidos en general, el calor, el olor, todo fue demasiado; Dib no pudo contenerse más y se descargó dentro de Zim, aferrándose fuertemente a éste cuando la fuerza lo abandonó y sus piernas flaquearon.

Zim al sentir el líquido caliente, se dio la libertad de liberar su propia semilla dentro de la boca del pelirrojo, que gustoso tragó el delicioso líquido e incluso limpió el miembro antes de liberarlo de entre sus labios.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido, esperaba que duraras más –dijo el irken un poco desilusionado mientras con una servilleta limpiaba el semen que escurría entre sus piernas.

Dib no respondió nada, estaba un poco molesto ante el comentario ¡Era su primera vez! ¿Qué esperaba? Aunque a decir verdad, también estaba un poco molesto consigo mismo, por fin estaba haciendo a Zim gemir de placer, le hubiera encantado poder escuchar más de esos gemidos.

-Tranquilo amigo, no pasa nada, Zim te enseñará a durar más –animó Keef quién corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo. Dib se puso todavía más rojo al sentir la erección del chico contra su miembro el cual no pudo evitar reaccionar ante el contacto. El pelirrojo le sonrió seductoramente dándole a entender que claramente esa había sido su intención, Dib no pudo evitar responder con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se apartó sumisamente cuando Zim se acercó hacia ellos, como si se tratara del macho alfa y Dib no pudo evitar un fuerte estremecimiento cuando el alienígena lo jaló hacia su cuerpo y lo recibió con un abrazo.

-Shhh, es verdad –le habló con voz tranquilizadora, mientras acariciaba su espalda de igual forma-, yo te enseñaré a complacerme, te enseñaré a hacer mucho más… ejeje, pero esto aún no termina, me dejaste a medias Dib, voy a enseñarte como se deja a alguien sin aliento…

-Tin Tin Tin Tin -sonó el timbre repetidas veces haciendo que los chicos brincaran.

-¡La Pizza! –gritó Gir emocionado brincando dentro de su traje de perrito.

-Maldición, muévanse a la cocina… iremos a mi habitación- anunció Zim caminando hacia el contenedor de basura, dejándose caer dentro. Keef lo siguió, y Dib observó a Gir frente a la puerta a punto de abrirla, por lo que se dejó caer.

-Wow no puedo creer que iremos a tu habitación, siempre he querido estar ahí Zim, vaya eso nos hace los mejores amigos del mundo…

Keef no paraba de hablar sobre lo emocionado que estaba, Zim no decía nada, pero caminaba con bastante rigidez, sólo esperaba que Keef no arruinara aquella oportunidad de conocer la habitación del alienígena, pero una vez más… parecía que el irken ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a la presencia de pelirrojo, cosa que aún seguía molestándolo. Pero no podía culparlo, si ignorabas lo mucho que hablaba y lo optimista que era, podías disfrutar de su atractivo, un chico apuesto, pelirrojo y de hermosos ojos esmeralda, sin pasar por alto su linda figura.

-Demonios Dib, ya deja de ver a Keef –se reprendió en voz alta, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes con los que ahora abordaba un elevador que jamás notó que estaba ahí.

-Bueno, supongo que tus patéticas hormonas humanas te obligan a mirar a cualquier ser desnudo –planteó Zim haciendo ademanes de disgusto con sus manos.

-Eso no es verdad… -trató de defenderse, pero cayó al instante que Keef se abalanzó hacia él aprovechando el pequeño espacio en el que ahora se encontraban.

-A mí también me gusta mirarte Dib –le susurró al oído sensualmente y acto seguido lamió su oreja provocando que su espalda se arqueara contra él.

-¡Lo ven!… ni siquiera se pueden esperar a que estemos en la habitación… humanos desagradables –volvió a decir Zim sin quitarles la vista de encima, no lo diría, pero le gustaba el espectáculo.

Dib se rindió y abrazó al pelirrojo en lo que el elevador los transportaba, jamás había tocado a una persona de esa manera y no era algo que le desagradara y mucho menos el contacto piel con piel.

Bajaron del elevador y siguieron a Zim por un largo pasillo que terminaba en tres puertas que casi se camuflajeaban con las paredes, la de en medio era bastante grande, con el logo del Imperio grabado en la mayor parte de su superficie. Dib observaba con curiosidad y entusiasmo, jamás había llegado tan lejos en el laboratorio como para poder instalar cámaras, ni siquiera había notado el elevador que acababan de tomar, mucho menos sabía que Zim tenía una habitación, no alcanzaba a imaginar lo que podría haber detrás de esas puertas.

Zim pasó su garra por una hendidura imperceptible a un costado de la gran puerta, luego de un sonido de aprobación, la parte que estaba decorada con el logo Irken, desapareció ante sus ojos permitiéndoles el acceso. Siguieron al alienígena hacia el interior y miraron impactados el lugar.

El espacio era considerablemente grande, con paredes platinadas, el suelo era una suave y gran alfombra púrpura, el techo una especia de domo, compuesto por varias pantallas, parecido al planetario de la ciudad. Había una gran cama ovalada al centro, con sábanas blancas muy similares a la seda y con el logo irken como adorno. Varios estantes repletos de libros y repisas que contenían extraños objetos adornaban las paredes.

-Vaya Zim, tienes mucha ropa bonita. ¿Por qué siempre traes puesta la misma ropa teniendo tantas prendas? –preguntó el pelirrojo, observando a través de una pared de vidrio los diferente conjuntos que alcanzaba a apreciar. Dib se acercó a donde estaba Keef y quedó boquiabierto, aquello parecía una tienda.

-Porque estoy en misión, un Invasor viste siempre su uniforme hasta que complete la misión que se le ha asignado… pero basta de hablar que no los traje para eso… los quiero en la cama.

Dib se estremeció al recordar el motivo por el que estaban ahí, Keef de un saltó cayó en la suave cama rebotando un poco.

-¿Nervioso? –le preguntó Zim al oído abrazándolo por detrás, empujándolo suavemente con su cuerpo hacia la cama.

-Claro que no… yo sólo…

-Hmmm que bueno, porque aún tengo que enseñarte a embestir apropiadamente… ¡Keef en posición! –ordenó con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando estuvieron al borde de la cama, Dib observó como el pelirrojo se colocaba sobre sus rodillas y codos en la cama, abriéndose completamente a las intenciones de Zim.

-Muy bien Dib, abre tu boca y chúpalos bien –ordenó acercando sus dedos a su cavidad oral. Dib obedeció y comenzó a succionarlos justo como se lo había hecho a su miembro en un principio. Zim los retiró de su boca sin previo aviso y los acercó a la entrada del pelirrojo, comenzando a acariciar en círculos la zona.

-Hhhm mira lo duro que se ha puesto –señaló haciendo referencia a su pene que estaba completamente erecto-. Pero podemos hacer más…

Dicho esto introdujo uno de sus dedos empapados en el ano del pelirrojo, que se estremeció ligeramente ante la intromisión, pero Zim no tardó en comenzar a mover su dedo en círculos y posteriormente meterlo y sacarlo para poder dilatarlo.

-Ahh… ahh… ahh… -gemía Keef dulcemente, comenzando a mover sus caderas.

-¿Otro?

-Sí amo, por favor –pidió eróticamente consiguiendo así que Zim introdujera un segundo dedo, comenzando a moverlos como tijeras y a meter y sacar una y otra vez.

-¿Amo? –preguntó el chico de ojos miel completamente sonrojado ante la súplica.

-¡Ahhhh! … ¡Aaaaahhhh! –gimió nuevamente, en un tono cargado de placer cuando Zim tocó su próstata. Rápidamente retiró sus dedos consiguiendo que el chico soltara un quejido de desagrado.

-Bueno humano tu turno –le dijo Zim tomando su mano y llevando los dedos a su boca.

Dib miró anonadado la forma tan erótica con la que Zim succionaba sus dedos, pasando su extraña lengua entre ellos como si fuera una serpiente. Esto lo puso tan duro que no pudo evitar llevar su mano libre a su entrepierna para comenzar a acariciar su creciente erección, pero el Invasor lo detuvo.

-Hey tranquilo, no quiero que te corras de nuevo antes de tiempo.

Esta vez se quedó callado, demasiado excitado como para reclamarle algo a Zim, en parte sabía que era verdad, se había corrido antes de tiempo y por eso no había podido complacerlo al 100%. Zim dirigió su mano hacia la ya dilatada entrada del pelirrojo y Dib introdujo sus dedos, sintiendo como las paredes de su recto se contraían apretando deliciosamente, no pudo evitar imaginar cómo se sentiría aquello en su pene.

-Ahh… Dib –gimió el pelirrojo moviendo sus caderas, haciendo que los dedos comenzaran a entrar y salir de su interior lentamente.

Dib se sintió más animado al escuchar su nombre en ese tono de súplica por lo que insertó sus dedos más profundo, y luego de algunos movimientos logró tocar ese punto que Zim había encontrado anteriormente sacándole un gran grito de placer al chico.

-¡Retíralos! –Ordenó Zim-. Ahora debes encontrar y tocar ese punto, con esto…

Bajó su mano y acarició la erecta hombría del chico, dejándolo completamente firme y preparado para la acción. Dib no pudo evitar gemir al sentir esos tres dedos masajeándolo con firmeza.

Cuando esa mano dejó de propiciarle las deliciosas caricias, su mente estaba más que nublada por el placer, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces subió a la cama detrás de Keef, se abrazó a su cintura y lo penetró con fuerza.

Zim miraba satisfecho y de brazos cruzados lo que había conseguido. Era una escena que no podría olvidar, y haría que se repitiera definitivamente.

-Ahh…ahh…ahhh –gemían al unísono completamente extasiados. La velocidad de las embestidas iba en aumento, Dib sentía su orgasmo escalar rápidamente, no duraría mucho, entonces recordó que ese había sido su problema con Zim, esa desesperación. Trató de calmarse y bajó el ritmo de sus embestidas, volviendo a un vaivén lento, Keef lo siguió al mismo ritmo, su miembro chorreando flujo pre-seminal.

-Perfecto… -susurró Zim lamiendo sus labios. Sostenía en su mano su miembro ya erguido y ansioso por participar. Se acercó a ellos sin hacer ruido, mirándolos con hambre, como si los asechara.

-¡Zim! –exclamó el chico amante de lo paranormal al sentir la lengua de su némesis rozar su entrada, el irken lo estaba lamiendo justo como él lo había hecho momentos atrás. Pero Zim introdujo despacio su lengua, de forma experta, mientras frotaba sus testículos como distracción para que la experiencia más que incómoda resultara excitante, y a juzgar por los constantes gemidos, lo había logrado.

-Ahhh Ziim, por favor…

-¿Por favor qué Dib-esclavo? –preguntó divertido, reemplazando su lengua por sus dedos mientras conversaban.

-Yo… ahh… -Dib no podía pensar claramente, la deliciosa presión que ejercía Keef en su miembro era demasiado sumándole la increíble forma en que Zim utilizaba su lengua y sus dedos, haciéndolo estremecer de placer-. Zim tómame… -gimió roncamente.

El mencionado sonrió complacido ante esa palabra, era perfecto… pero no suficiente, así no era el juego.

-Dib…ahh… debes llamarlo amo… mmm… o no te lo hará –le indicó Keef con dificultad sintiendo que no podría aguantar mucho.

-¡¿Qué?! No voy a decirle…ahhh -reclamó angustiado al sentir la lengua de Zim una vez más dentro de él tocando ese punto que le hacía vibrar de placer. Ni siquiera podía penetrar al pelirrojo propiamente, dándole tiempo también para recuperar el aliento para lo que venía, Zim tenía todo perfectamente calculado.

-Yo…ahh… no… ahhh –gemía entrecortadamente intentando resistir, no le daría el gusto a ese estúpido alíen y a su magnífica lengua el placer de verlo sucumbir.

-Hhmmm… -gimió Zim seductoramente, rozando la punta de su miembro en la entrada de su hermoso humano de ojos ámbar-. Dilo Dib-esclavo… dilo…

-Zim… ahhh... –eso era demasiado, se estaba muriendo por sentir su extraño falo alienígena dentro de él-. Amo, por favor –susurró en voz baja, tratando de conservar aunque sea un poco de su orgullo.

-¿Eh? ¿Decías algo humano? –preguntó con descaro, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar la urgencia de empalarlo de una buena vez, su miembro ya estaba perfectamente lubricado con su propio flujo.

-¡Amo!... ¡Amo por favor!... ¡Tómame! –Suplicó finalmente, dejando a un lado su necio orgullo y sucumbiendo a sus más bajas necesidades. Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, sintió como Zim lo invadía desde atrás, penetrándole lentamente.

-Ahhh sí –exhaló con alivio al obtener finalmente lo que quería.

-Cielos… –susurró Keef quien casi pierde el equilibrio cuando el peso del cuerpo de Zim se anexó al de Dib, pero se sostuvo con fuerza cuando su amigo reanudó las embestidas, tratando de seguir también el ritmo de Zim.

Las embestidas eran torpes y anti-rítmicas en un principio, pero poco a poco se fueron acoplando, aumentando el ritmo, gimiendo desesperadamente mientras embarraban su intimidad contra el otro, la habitación se había llenado de sonidos de placer y de olor a sexo, lo que sólo contribuía a aumentar sus ansias de sentir más.

-Ahh, yo me voy a… -no pudo ni siquiera terminar su aviso, las sensaciones eran demasiadas, Zim golpeando su punto "g" _(o punto p, como gusten llamarle), _y por el otro lado Keef apretando su miembro de forma deliciosa. Se corrió dentro del pelirrojo, llenando completamente su interior, segundos después Keef le secundó, liberando su orgasmo, salpicando su estómago y pecho, y manchando las sábanas debajo de él. Cayó sobre la cama satisfecho, jadeante, observando a sus mejores amigos seguir el acto, esta vez era Dib el que yacía en 4 sobre la cama, mientras Zim le embestía rápidamente, aprovechando para morder su hombro, su espalda, su oreja, enterrando sus garras en sus caderas con su firme agarre.

-Oh por Jupiter… Zim, ahhh… ahhh –un segundo orgasmo lo agarró desprevenido, mientras Zim finalmente llegaba al clímax. Con una última estocada y un ronco gemido, inundó el interior del humano.

Dib cayó exhausto casi encima de Keef, pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en reacomodarse, demasiado exhaustos para intentar un movimiento. Zim miró satisfecho los finos hilillos de sangre que ensuciaban la blanca y suave piel de porcelana del humano, completamente marcado como suyo, como debió ser desde un principio… bueno, no exactamente desde un principio, en ese entonces Dib era un pequeño Smeet y no lo encontraba sexualmente atractivo, pero ahora era diferente.

-¡Gir! Pide otra pizza, los humanos querrán comer algo cuando se vayan.

-¡Sí amo como ordene! –respondió el robot con voz más grave, ojos rojos, y salió de la habitación corriendo y gritando cosas que sólo el mismo Gir podría comprender.

-¿Irnos?- preguntó el pelirrojo con voz soñolienta-. ¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí ésta noche?

Zim los miró y lo meditó un poco, después de eso sólo hizo un ademán con su mano indicándoles que se hicieran a un lado y se recostó en medio, boca abajo mirando hacia donde Dib.

El investigador de lo paranormal lo miraba detenidamente, Zim yacía con los ojos cerrados, sus antenas caían flácidas en la suave tela, su expresión en general se veía relajada. Respiró profundamente mientras lo contemplaba, estaba feliz, sí, pero a su vez increíblemente triste. Acababa de perder la virginidad de la forma más extraña, con su más grande enemigo, el cual era un alienígena del tipo insectoide y a su vez el amor de su vida. Aparte había tenido sexo con el chico que antes de esta experiencia consideraba increíblemente insoportable.

No sabía cómo sería todo de ahora en adelante, sentía unas ganas terribles de decirle al Invasor cuánto lo amaba y lo mucho que disfrutaba tenerlo a su lado, pero de alguno u otra forma sabía que Zim simplemente no lo entendería, para Zim simplemente había sido sexo y ya, sin más trasfondo. Incluso estaba seguro de que Keef probablemente amaba al irken tanto como él, y lo aceptaría a él o a cualquier otro con tal de mantener feliz a su "amigo".

-¡Ay! -suspiró profundamente y se dejó vencer por el sueño, ya no quería torturarse con tantos pensamientos que tan sólo aumentaban más la incertidumbre y la ansiedad.

**+++++0+++++0+++++0+++++**

A la mañana siguiente cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Zim ya no se encontraba ahí. Solamente estaba Keef que le daba los buenos días amigablemente ofreciéndole un plato lleno de waffles que Gir había traído.

Desayunó, se dio una ducha, se vistió y fue a su casa para cambiar de ropas y tomar los libros que correspondían para ese día. Llegó a la escuela sin mucho ánimo, estaba adolorido, cansado, y desilusionado por no haber visto a Zim hasta ahora, aunque era de esperarse, era consciente de que el Invasor en realidad no necesitaba dormir.

Keef llegó con su habitual sonrisa y caminó hasta él para entablar una amigable conversación que incluía planes para ir al circo los tres juntos ese fin de semana, Dib decidió prestarle toda su atención para distraerse una vez más de los molestos pensamientos.

Zim entró al salón y tomó su lugar, ubicó de reojo a los dos humanos que parecían hablar tranquilamente y se relajó en su asiento con una disimulada sonrisa. Sus planes habían cambiado, debía tachar "destruir al Dib-mono" de su lista, pues ahora tenía una mejor idea.

Cuando destruyera la Tierra, y faltaba poco para eso ya que la Armada llegaría aproximadamente en 2 meses terrestres, tomaría a los dos humanos como esclavos. Tener sexo con los de su misma especie era sumamente aburrido, hacerlo con humanos era más interesante, y no cualquier clase de humanos; en general consideraba a la especie increíblemente grotesca y repugnante, pero esos dos humanos, su Dib y su Keef, eran diferentes, no sabía por qué exactamente, pero luego de acabar con el planeta tendría mucho tiempo para averiguarlo.

Hasta el momento el humano Dib no había sospechado ni un poco sobre su más reciente plan, el cual llevaba más de un mes en acción, la destrucción de la Tierra estaba asegurada.

Mientras tanto trataría de mantenerse en esa especie de relación de "Amistad" con ellos, sin llevarlo realmente a un plano emocional estrecho… _"Amigos con beneficios",_ o algo así lo llamaban los terrícolas, ya tendría tiempo para pensar después.

**FIN.**

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena, y lo disfrutaran tanto como yo mientras lo escribía (inserten risa perv aquí por favor). Por cierto, me disculpo si han encontrado muchas faltas ortográficas, es un poco tarde y no le he dado la lectura final, En un rato debo salir de viaje, pero una vez en mi destino haré lo posible por revisarlo como se debe. _

_Muchas gracias a los que esperaron continuación pacientemente, de verdad espero leer sus comentarios, eso estaría excelente o me desanimaré, últimamente sobrevivo de sus comentarios ¡Saludos!_

_+Das H. _


End file.
